SSBR: Tales of the Smashers!
by Kiflothesmasher
Summary: Yay! A new story! Kinda going to be a bit new, since i haven't written for a while, but i know that there are still some of you out there that love me... right? Oh well, Read and Review or Ness will eat you!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY

OKAY!!! I am back!!!

Anyways, since I am too lazy to explain anything, I might as well let Red do the disclaimer

Red: He doesn't own a thing, not even his clothes!

I am going to hurt you… now on with my story

BTW: This story is centered around some of the smashers, unfortunately not all of them, but if you request to see them in my story, I might put them in.

P.S: Later on, there will be more characters to choose from, so don't be depressed!

It was a sunny day, like any other at the smash manor, with a screaming blonde girl beating the crap out of an overly sized turtle with spikes on his shell and a robot repairing the holes that "mysteriously" keep appearing on the sides of the manor. In this wondrous place, lived 35 world renowned fighters, some smug about it, others polite, but what really makes this place cool is its headmasters, Lucio (master hand) and his younger, yet more crazy twin, Rucio (crazy hand). These two, entrusted with their father's great power, decided to test heroes and villains alike in a tournament that was held every other year. This upcoming tournament would be the fourth, and would need a name, like the tournaments before it. The two thought hard on it and finally came to a decision on the name. Super Smash Bros. Royal, the name of the fourth ever would tournament.

Chapter 1: Bowling

"Wow! What a beautiful morning!" said a man, dressed in a tunic, which held the color of the forests' trees and tights and some boots. He proudly walked a room filled with many trinkets, such as an octogon on a plate, and a weird genie dude on a magic carpet that every time the bobble head bobs, he says, "Squadala! We're off!". As he walks across the room a loud noise that sounds like a speaker is turned on.

"Attention Residents! Report to the main lobby as of Effective immediately! That is all." The sound was cut off giving everyone a heads up that now is a time to go. So, instinctively, the man in green grabbed a beautifully crafted sword, placed it in its sheath that was upon his back and began to walk towards the door, that is, until he remembered to retrieve his shield. As he walked back to get it there was a knock at the door.

"Link! Get out here! Hurry up before you get punishment from Lucio!" screeched a woman's voice, rushing the man now known as Link to quicken his pace. Link quickly placed the shield in its rightful place and made his way out the door, and his way to the lobby.

As Link left his room, a blonde woman stood in front him, tapping her shoes in an annoyed manner.

"Link…you take too long to get out of your room, you know that?" said the woman.

"I know Zelda, but I kinda like it in there, it is filled with most of my memories back in Hyrule." Link said as he started to walk to a staircase along side Zelda.

"Link, you know as well as I that some of those memories were… less than pleasurable…" Zelda spoke as she shuddered from her memories of her abnormally large father that she never really liked.

"Zelda, do you really think I would keep something that even closely resembles that fat father of yours in my room? God, I wouldn't be able to go to sleep at night." Link said as they continue their journey to the bottom of the stairs. Link had a few problems about Zelda's father just randomly leaving to fight Ganon, and he loses anyway. Jeez, what a numbskull. They were about halfway down the staircase as they could hear thundering booms from up top of them.

"Whoa! Pl-Please w-wa-watch out!!!" shouted a voice as the thunderous booms echoed louder down the staircase. A young boy, not much older than 12, was carelessly tumbling down this long staircase, his hair, golden with a little Elvis style hair flip and a striped shirt on.

"Don't worry Lucas, I gotcha!" Said the mighty hero of time. The confidence vanished as Link saw what had happened to poor Lucas. Lucas seemed to be playing way too close to Peach, whom was carrying a huge load of laundry, in which, Lucas tripped and got caught in a Ginormous pile of clothing, and which so happened to be placed at the beginning of the very long staircase. The rest you can kinda get on your own.

"Zelda, run." Link stated, only getting the reaction of "Huh?" from his ever-so-blonde princess.

"ZELDA RUN!!!" Link said as he grabbed Zelda by her hand and practically dragged her down the case, while in hot pursuit, the landro-ball Lucas tumbled.

"Hmm… this scene feels all too familiar…" Zelda spoke, being completely unfased by the fact that if Link didn't run any faster, well, lets just says that the pancakes that were scheduled to be served today would be replace with royal blueberry pancakes and the "hero of time" daily special.

Link was beginning to think there was no end to these god-forbidden stairs when he saw the shiny sanctity of the ground floor.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT SEEING THE FLOOR WOULD BRING TEARS TO MY EYES!!!!" shouted Link as he began to cry from happiness. Zelda, still being blonde, decided it was about time for a break and sprung from Link's grasp as he reached the end, resulting in Link stopping momentarily. This momentary stop was enough for Laundro-ball Lucas to roll over Link. As the giant ball of laundry rolled over poor Link, a momentary squeak of pain is heard from underneath.

"..Ow.." Link muttered as he and Lucas now headed toward a wall. The Laundry ball made contact with the wall, resulting in a massive explosion of clothing and a Lucas found innocently placed on top of the Hero of time's head.

**Groan** "Where am I, Vegas? Did I win, yahoooooooo" Lucas shouted as he fell over backwards and became knocked out just as Link himself became knocked out.

"Link? Are you okay?" The still acting blonde princess asks as she innocently pokes Links face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiflo: Alrighty… I am back… hopefully… and today, with me, is Lucario!

Lucario: _….Hello  
_Kiflo: He is the character that I am writing this short little monologue for… it kinda fits him!

Lucario: _but why me?_

Kiflo: You shall figure out!

**The Sideways Eight**

By: The Kiflo!

I sit in my seat, thinking about what is on the white board placed in front of me. My mind full of thoughts as to why a sideways eight is endless, I mean, there is nothing special about it, humans are weird to give this little number the important role as infinity. I rise from my seat and stand before it, glaring at this dumb number, placed upon its side, still wondering that very thought about this sideways eight. I return to my seat and look up at the clock above the board, its longest hand on the eight, while the smaller one on the three, an hour has passed, and yet, my mind is still on this perplexing thought that is, the sideways eight.

Another hour passes, and now the sideways eight has tipped me over, as I lie on the ground near my desk. This thing on the board is still a mystery to me, I still ask this very same question, the question of why is it important? Does it serve as some kind of icon to the human civilization, or does it possibly give humanity hope for looking on towards the human race? No, that isn't it, is it? I roll over, away from the board to try and settle my mind, but to no avail, the damn thing still perplexes me, wait, why am I even thinking about it? It isn't as if it is any importance to me! Yet why can't I let it GO! Damn it… I am starting to lose my mind over a silly sideways eight, but I won't let it best me, not me, for I am a genius! A world renowned Genius DAMN IT! I will not be shown up to such a pitiful thing as this eight that lies upon its ridiculous side! I look up at the clock, another hour… Damn… I need to defeat my adversary before dinner, lest I starve my gut.

The fourth hour passes… and still, this unbearable eight is still there. Why, I wonder, haven't I just simply erased the board and be on my merry way? Is it that my pride won't let me? Or simply the fact that my mind is, dare I say it, weak? NO, Never shall my mind ever be called weak! NEVER! I am a genius! A genius! Not some low fish brained mammal that can't even pick its own nose! I will never be that! Wait, I know what it is doing… it is trying to get me to quit, that won't happen you lousy stupid eight, even if you lay on your side. I will prevail you ridiculous number! Your infinity does not intimidate me one bit! I will WIN you lousy number… no matter the ridiculous rule, no matter if you never actually exist, I will figure out why you were created, and then, I will dismember you bit by bit to see how you tick!

The sixth god damn hour…and it is still on the damn white board, mocking me about how smart it is compared to me. Now I stand in front of it, like before, except this time, I am not cultivating on the idea of what is it, I am wishing death upon infinity, a weird concept I know, but my mind… it is on its own agenda now… it is enraged with how this silly eight is mocking it and its superiority over it. My mind screams to prove this DAMN THING WRONG! YOU CAN'T BE NEVER ENDING!!! IT IS NOT LOGICAL!!!! DAMNIT! IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT!!!! I uncontrollable punch the eight, center square on, But what is this… It is COMING TOWARDS ME!!! NO, I KILLED YOU!!! NO, BACK AWAY!!! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO---

I finally understood what the sideways eight is, well, after a little face to face chat, I realized that nothing can live forever, I am a primary example of that.

Kiflo: So, you died Lucario!

Lucario:_ I am not pleased Kiflo!_

Kiflo: Meh, like I care, Next up is Lucas!

Lucas: Wha?

Kiflo: Remember, Review are Golden!


End file.
